


【JB/SV】心事未了

by Theresseb



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresseb/pseuds/Theresseb
Summary: 一条领带的视频引发的一个脑洞因为实在是很喜欢这个梗，无奈lofter把它屏蔽了所以让拖延症晚期的我跑来AO3存档一份重新编辑的时候甚是想念红牛兔想念那个无忧无虑天天犯二的小孩献给我的初心英德以及再也回不去的德芬这大概是最后一篇关于Seb的文章曾经明艳美好就已足够





	【JB/SV】心事未了

1

Jenson出了新书。这几天，Jenson不是为了新书的宣传和出版社煲上几个小时的电话粥，便是在前往签售活动的路上。此刻，他终于能回到LA的家好好洗个澡，正躺在床上做着大多数现代人在睡前都会做的例行活动——划动着平板，Check一天遗漏掉的社交媒体动态。

不过，Jenson对自己的新书很上心，所以即使当他在玩手机时，脑海里还在构思着是否应该再发一条tweet为自己的书宣传一番。突然，一个熟悉的名字吸引了Jenson所有的注意力。

**BUTTON VS VETTEL**

一个熟悉又遥远的名字。Jenson已经退役快一年了，那个圈子仿佛已经尘封在了记忆里。但看到自己的名字和这个小孩的名字再次联系在一起的时候，他也不知道为什么自己依然还是会有心跳漏拍的波动。退役后的他虽然还是和Seb有联系，但他已经记不起上一次他们是何时在一起好好说说话或者吃个饭。大家依然为各自的生活而奔波，比如Jenson此刻正忙着自己的新书，Seb还是周游世界，忙碌比赛。作为曾经的F1赛车手，Jenson当然知道此刻Seb会有多繁忙。

想到这里，Jenson苦笑了一下。他们淡化了联系，但不代表他们没有一段过去。他没有犹豫地点开了这段视频。

2

是2011年Autosports的颁奖礼。

是那条领结。视频中的Seb一脸害羞地笑着，说自己三十岁的时候才会戴领结。

那其实是Seb遗落在自己这儿的领结。

完美主义的德国人在颁奖礼前还跑到自己的房间纠结了好久是选择领带还是领结。虽然Jenson一直没有否认他很嫌弃小孩的穿衣品味，但是当穿着白衬衫的Seb在自己面前皱着眉，低着头，对着自己不利索地折腾自己领结的时候，Jenson其实根本顾不上他穿的衣服是否好看，酒店橘黄色的灯光把他的男孩烘托地可人极了。

所以Jenson的第一反应便是亲吻他，拥抱他。事实上他也是这么做了，两个人很快就一起翻滚到床上。小德国人总是很快就会被吻得意乱情迷，这个时候他宝蓝色的眼睛总会蒙上一层朦胧的雾气。对上这样的眼睛，足以让Jenson抛弃一切理性的想法，沉迷在该死的温柔乡，纵使他们马上就要出席颁奖典礼。就像似乎所有热恋的人会做得那样，一切似乎都是水到渠成，Jenson进入Seb的身体，不断地撞击着他，与他紧紧相拥，不委屈任何欲望。Jenson依然记得，Seb喜欢双腿紧紧地缠着自己的腰，他总是能害羞又热情地回应着自己，在自己身下小声地喘息着。

疯狂来得太突然，高潮后的两个人才渐渐寻回理智。结果便是Seb慌乱地穿走了自己的礼服，也忘记带走他纠结了好久的领结。Jenson本想在颁奖礼现场还给他，不料应酬的人太多。他和Seb的身边总是有许多人，有打不完的交道。那条领结只好被Jenson悄悄收好。

直到现在，那条领结还躺在自己的衣柜。

3

若让Jenson回想起远去的那些日子，Seb完全是一个合格的床伴，害羞又热情的床伴。可是当时年轻爱玩的他却一直没有意识到他对Seb的感情。Seb永远是热情的，幽默，直白，有时候会故作老成地与自己分享黄色笑话，让Jenson直呼幼稚得不行，有的时候又较真得可爱，说撅嘴就撅嘴。但是，和他相处的时候永远不需要兜圈子。因为Seb再怎么发脾气，到最后他总会回过来重新粘着自己。

可是，两个人都错误地定位了这段关系。他们在一起只是源于09年的年终酒会，Jenson与醉酒的Seb误打误撞的一夜情。两个人都没有表白，这段关系却被默认维持了下去。Jenson以为他们是暂时的床伴，而Seb以为他们是热恋的爱人。

所以一直到12年快结束的时候，Seb在P房意外撞见了Jenson和一个模特搂搂抱抱。Jenson还记得小德国人在他的酒店房间门口等了他三个小时等他回来。Seb生气又委屈的样子至今仍能在脑海清晰地浮现，他问自己那个女人是谁，又质问自己为什么没有一丁点愧疚感。

想到这儿，Jenson自嘲地暗骂自己一句笨蛋，自己那个时候一定有着一张标准混蛋的嘴脸。

“我以为我们之间，一直都是只有sex。”

Jenson不知道自己当时是怎么忍心说出这句话的，但此刻的他只能想起Seb一下子红了的眼睛。他承认那一刻，愧疚如洪水般袭击着他。一向认为自己没有任何错误的Jenson，第一次感受到心里隐隐作痛。这个烂漫的小孩本应无忧无虑地笑着。男孩显然被自己的话所震惊，他与自己对视的目光滚烫而火辣。Seb似乎尝试着回击些什么话语，但最终他什么都没说。

然后他转过了身。

他的步伐其实很快，更像是仓皇而逃，但在记忆里的剪影却在Jenson的脑海里慢动作地放映着，难以抹去。他深深地伤了Seb的心。

Jenson看着他落寞的背影，离自己越来越远，直到消失在酒店的长廊尽头。那一刻，Jenson想冲上前去拦住他，抱住他，甚至想告诉他，他们可以重新开始。但这些不过是事后回想的懊悔罢了。当时Jenson什么都没做。

直到很多年过去以后，Jenson猛然意识到那不过是刚刚萌生的爱情，就这么被自己掐死了。再见到Seb的时候，Seb已经围在了一个芬兰人身边。那个芬兰人总是冷冰冰的。Jenson也曾疑惑Seb最后怎么会和Kimi走在一起，但一想到Seb就像个小太阳一样，这一切似乎也不奇怪。

但当Kimi在公共场合可以不顾外人的目光深情地注视着Seb时，Jenson第一次感受到了嫉妒。他多么希望在Seb身边的人是自己。其实他曾经是，可往事在时光的滤镜下显得更加脆弱。

4

原以为和Seb的关系可能就此为止，从此就像那些尴尬的前任成为陌生的熟悉人那样，尽管他们连前任也不是。然而天意让他们在距离“分手”后不到的两个月里，就困在了同一间坏掉的电梯。

第一次看到Seb露出害怕的神情。他隐忍着假装自己一切还好，但眼尖的Jenson一眼就抓到了Seb发白的神色。Jenson就像哄小孩一样抱着Seb，努力安抚他，仿佛他们之前什么都没有发生过。按了电梯的急救按钮之后，Jenson一边焦急地等待维修人员赶快到，一边不断地和男孩说话，转移他的注意力。他们什么都说，围场里发生的秘事，围场外发生的趣事，甚至还告诉Seb最近英国又开了一家Beatles的博物馆。要知道男孩对英国的一切文化产物都着迷。

这件事过后，他们逐渐恢复了联系，他们又回到了什么都可以谈的日子，可以互相开玩笑。不过他们也都默契十足地选择删掉了那段过去。其实Jenson从没能将其删去，但既已都是成年人，有些不可能的事情，他不能再选择抓着不放，只需要放在心底便足够。

想到这儿，Jenson认真地挑了一个emoji“😬”，然后转发了这条推特，把手机抛在了一边。

5

不过Jenson深知无论时间过去多久，Seb终归是自己的一件心事。他也曾在书里写了许多过往的迷茫，这一桩心事Jenson却永远只能写在心底。

“叮。”手机短信的声音。

大晚上难道又有什么工作上的事情了吗。Jenson暗暗烦躁道。虽然现在才晚上九点钟。对于成年人来讲，夜生活才刚刚开始。

但看到屏幕的Jenson有些呆滞。

是Seb的短信。虽然内容有些让人哭笑不得。

**“混蛋Jense，什么时候把那顿应该属于我的免费晚餐还回来？”**

噗嗤一声，Jenson笑了出来。他知道Seb的性格一定会计较这顿饭。所以当时他在别人误以为他是Vettel并还请客他吃了一顿饭后，他没有把这件事情告诉Seb。他把这段趣事写进了自己的自传中，因为现在回忆起这件事的时候，他还会不经意地露出欣慰的笑容。

Jenson选择直接回电话，他太久没有和Seb说说话了，想听听这个小孩的声音。隔了很长一段时间Seb才接电话，Jenson不知道的是，此刻的Seb正穿着睡衣慌乱地跑到卧室的阳台上，只是为了接这一通电话。冬天苏黎世的寒风一点都不友好，让Seb说话的时候热气氤氲。

“苏黎世现在都凌晨五点了，你还没有睡吗？”Jenson耐着笑意，想着电话另一端的男孩会是什么模样，同时又很好奇一向作息规律的德国人竟然此刻还清醒着，发来这么一条意想不到的短信。

“还不是因为我刚刚才知道这件事情。你竟然不告诉我。你哪里长得像我了，你一点都不可爱。快还我这顿晚餐。”Seb委屈的语气可爱极了，不知为何他压低着声音。Jenson甚至还能想象他撅嘴的样子，他的这个小男孩总喜欢撅嘴，就像男孩的前任体能师一直吐槽他的那样，“Always Pout.”他应该视频聊天的。

“你不会是在看我的传记看到现在吧。”Jenson笑着问道。

“……”被说中的Seb紧张地往里屋看了一眼，幸好芬兰人睡得死死的，并没有发现自己通宵看书的事情。一整个晚上，Seb都窝在芬兰人旁边，只留了一个昏暗的小灯，小心翼翼地翻着Jenson的传记，期待着自己在Jenson书中的位置。没想到时间飞快，天都快亮了。“哪有……我忙的要死……a-chu！”Seb抵不过寒风，无法控制地打了个喷嚏，却听到从手机里传来英国人熟悉的笑声。显然自己伪装失败了。

“行行行大忙人，我的祖宗赶快去睡觉吧，别着凉了。改天我请你吃饭。”Jenson心里喜滋滋的，一想到小德国人有买自己的传记。

“那能顺道一起请Kimi吗，我单独和你吃饭，他会吃醋。”Seb不知道他的语气其实很混蛋。但Jenson毫不犹豫地答应了。Jenson不知道的是，这个小德国人也因此开心地跑去了睡觉。

6

Kimi不知道最近为什么Sebastian突然重感冒了好几天，甚至一度严重到完全失声。但是看到Seb可怜巴巴地看着自己，Kimi除了心疼，只有心疼，想要责备他平时不好好穿衣服的语句却卡在了喉咙里，默默看着他一口一口抿着自己热的牛奶。

Kimi也不知道为什么突然Jenson Button要请自己和Seb吃饭。不过，看着德国人好不容易生病痊愈，恢复了活蹦乱跳兴趣盎然的样子，本不想去赴宴的Kimi答应和Seb一起去。好吧，英国人很碍眼，但是牛排味道真的很不错。

7

可惜了那条领结还是没能还给Seb。

但是他的男孩已经三十岁了，也不再是他的男孩。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *领结梗源自2011年Autosports颁奖礼，可从大美的twitter考证。  
> *吃饭梗源自大美的自传，2012年韩国站期间大美去一家餐厅吃晚餐，店里有人把他当作是Seb，开心得请客他大吃一顿。  
> *2011年的Sebson是真的。可惜都是过去了。


End file.
